liz's killing spree
by whocaresbitch
Summary: On the day of liz's wedding max is killed. 3 years later liz has returned to roswell to attend her school reunuion where she finds max alive and tess pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a reupload as i decided to put more detail into this. So since i dont have wifi at the moment my updates are pretty slow but the first two chapers will be up. PLEASE REVIEW the more reviews i get the more chapters i'll do.

I do not own roswell because if i did it would still be on educating the kids that dont know it. Also if i owned it michael and max would of been naked throughtout the 3 seasons.

Synoposis: 3 years ago liz marries her soulmate but watches him die on there wedding day. Now she is back to attend her school reunion accept things are different. Max is alive and tess is pregnant. Max fake his death to protect liz.

* * *

Liz's Killing Spree

Liz Parker this was every girl's dream to marry the guy she loves. Okay the guy she loved is from a complete different planet and has all this problems with the FBI. But liz knew that if she didn't have him by her side that her life would be incomplete. On the day of her wedding she stared at her small white dress that was cut just above her knees she was staring into the mirror as she placed her veil on her head. Nothing was going to ruin this day absolutely nothing. Liz was brought out of a thought when she heard someone knock on the door and walk in.

"Liz will you stop staring at yourself we need to get you ready" Maria walked in with a bouquet of white roses. Maria was her best friend so she had no choice but to be her maid of honour. Maria and Liz had talked about this when they were little girls they were always going to be each other's maid of honour but they never thought it would happen to liz first. Liz just walked up and hugged her best friend trying not to cry too much. Seconds later Alex Whitman walked in liz was the luckiest girl alive today she was marrying her soul mate and right beside her she had her two bestfriends. Liz grabbed alex's hand and brought him closer as they had a group hug.

"okay okay miss parker we need to be getting going or you'll never get married on time" maria tried to wiggle out of the hug but liz was holding on for dear life. A few seconds later liz just smiled and stepped back taking in the scene. Maria handed liz her flowers before pulling alex out the door.

"wait alex can I talk to you on your own please" she yelled after him. Alex pointed to himself dorkly as ever before stepping back into the room.

"whats up liz you getting cold feet and want to marry me I mean im flattered but im with iz" he chuckled softly.

"oh dam now im doomed. No I wanted to ask you something." She placed the flowers down on the chair in the room before pacing back and forth "well since we have no family here I was hoping maybe you could walk me down the isle since you've been my bestfriend since like what forever" she grinned looking at him.

Alex froze for a few seconds before pulling liz into a hug "It would be my pleasure miss parker" he smiled softly before grabbing her hand and placing it under his arm. Liz quickly grabbed her flowers and headed out the door with Alex by her side. Liz watched as Isabelle and Tess and Maria all took there spot at the front next to max. Liz breath completely left her body as she got closer to max how could anyone breath next to him. Max was so perfect. Max reached out for liz.

_Forever the words whispered in liz's head._

Liz kissed alex cheek smiling at him. Alex's took his spot next to kyle who was standing next to Michael on max's side. Liz took hold of max's hand and held on tight there was nothing more than too be leaving this church as mrs parker right now. The priest began talking but liz got lost in max's dreamy eyes he was staring right into her soul. Her soul was aching to kiss him again how could she wait to touch his perfect lips again. The words ran through her head like they were being shouted by the priest "you may kiss the bride" but that was the last thing she heard before the gun shot she dived onto max trying to protect him but it was too late as she sat up there was blood on her dress and slowly a blood patch was soaking max's shirt. He had been shot in the heart. Liz knealt next to him trying to stop the blood from flowing out "come on heal already" she yelled hitting his chest. Max smiled and moved a strand of hair out of liz's face "I love you…liz evans" he started coughing up blood. As soon as he said it his skin turned cold liz tear's streamed down her face she knew this was the last time she would hear her husband knew there was nothing she could do Michael and isabelle had to deal with this quick. Maria tried to help her friend up but she didn't want help, liz was in so much shock she said nothing not to any of her friends who wanted to comforted her. She simply stood up turned around and headed out the church doors letting them bang behind her. The FBI clearly had something to do with this and Liz was going to find out exactly what happened.

* * *

Author note: sorry chapter so short didnt want to give so much away in the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

So heres chapter 2. Please review and yes i do not get help from bettas or whatever they are called but if you think i should or if you are one and want to help then maybe ill think about letting a beta help but this roswell fic is my baby ive all got it all planned out.

* * *

Chapter 2

3 years after liz watch max die liz was no longer that preppy brunette. No liz cut her hair she now had short hair and she was alone. Liz never had any attachments. Liz had spent the last 3 years trying to hunt down her husband's killer. From the moment she walked out the church she left and now she was back. Liz didn't stay for the funeral she didn't want to bury her soulmate she didn't want to believe he was gone for good. Liz finally decided to come back to her home town. She was back for one reason the school reunion if she didn't go to this maria would hunt her down and kill her.

As the rusty bus doors opened liz threw her rucksack on her shoulder and looked at the town it was still the same from when she left. She placed her sun glasses on and started heading for the one place she knew she could go. The crash down café. Her father still ran the café and she always sent him post cards whatever town she was in she would send a postcard with her name on it just so he would that she was still alive. Liz was changed as she looked down at her hands

_a few months after the wedding. Liz was laying in a sleezy motel. This was another room she hadn't paid for. Liz had become so different she was taking things without asking and getting things without paying. She had become a thug do whatever the hell she wanted. Liz slid of her bed and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror she had bags under her eyes and her hair was so messy. Liz was so pale she ran to the toilet and began throwing up _

"_dam morning sickness" she mutted to herself as she placed her hand on her belly. Liz was going to tell max after the wedding that they were expecting but things happened and she never got a chance. Liz began to get angry about her wedding and that was when it started to happen, liz's hands started to glow green a very bright green. She just stared at them not knowing what was happening but when she tried to shake it off the green in her hands started to blast objects around the room._

Now she was back in roswell with complete control of her powers but she was no longer pregnant. Liz had to give her little girl up. Liz couldn't be a mother when all she wanted was a walked along the path when she saw the crash down she couldn't help but let her heart flutter it was where she had met max and it was there place to hang especially when the café was closed. As she entered the café she saw it was full but that's not what annoyed her. As she walked in everyone went quiet and all eye's went on her, Maria didn't know what was happening and that was when she saw liz standing by the door. Maria tried to get to her before she got to the table

"liz wait you need to see something before you confront them" maria gasped. Liz threw her hand up stopping her bestfriend from talking and slammed her bag onto the table that max,isobelle,Michael and tess were sitting on.

"Liz" max said as he stood up.

"don't you dare liz me for 3 years ive been out there thinking you are dead and here you are all cosy with the pod squad" liz's eyes were distracted she wanted to cry but that was when she noticed the very pregnant tess.

Liz looked down before looking back at max "well looks like you stuck with the destiny" she barged past max not letting him explain before storming off up to her room. The entire café just stood there staring at them all. Max just stood there in shock about to run after max when maria stopped him.

"she's pissed there is nothing you can do" maria gave him her notepad "but as her bestfriend since we were little I know what to do so just sit out here and deal with that" she pointed at tess trying not to growl. Maria turned on her heels before heading to liz's room she gave it a light knock and find liz sitting against her wall in the far corner with her head in her lap.

"Liz" maria whispered taking a seat next to her.

Liz looked up to reveal her watery eyes. "maria" she moved and placed her head on her bestfriends lap like the old times when liz was upset maria would automatically comfort her by stroking her hair softly. Maria did exactly what liz thought she would she stroked her head softly. Maria wanted to ask her so much about where she was about the past three years but she didnt know where to start.

"Liz we have to talk" maria said softly.

Liz stared into space completly lost in thought remebering everything that she had gone through to get here. She remembered burning her wedding dress because of all the blood. the only thing she had to remember the day was the wedding ring that was placed on finger just before he was shot. Liz shook her head looking at her finger as she pushed herself to stand up and that was when she saw him. Max was just standing in her door frame, liz didnt know what to feel she was hurt, angry and ever so happy. But right now she was angry at him and this wasnt good the green energy began flowing from her hands lighting her arm up, max stepped closer noticing the lights on liz's arm. Before liz had thought about it liz threw her hand up sending a blast through the air sending max to flying so he hit the hallway wall knocking him out. Liz pulled her hand to her chest, in complete shock she had no idea what to do. Maria ran over to max and nudged him a bit before running to liz grabbing her hand and pulling her outside.

"let's go liz we need to talk" maria pushed liz to the end of the building. Maria started to climb down the ladder that was on the side of the building. "Come on liz we need to go" she shouted up. liz looked over to see max started to come to, how was she going to explain this. Liz slid herself over the wall and climbed down slowly but froze when she noticed the heart that was on the wall still but it had faded, was this like there love did max's love for liz just fade. The love liz felt for max for those three years never changed because in her eyes he was her soulmate. Liz began to go down the ladder when max grabbed her hand just at the top to stop her from moving "liz please let me explain" he replied.

"you had three years to explain but looks like you were too busy doing tess to even think about me" liz snapped pulling her hand out she placed her feet on the outside of the ladder and slid down the ladder. Not looking back liz ran towards maria as she took her hand and ran off not looking back but all liz could hear was max shouting her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

HERES TO NEVER GROWING UP WELL BE RUNNING DOWN THE STREET YELLING KISS MY ASS

"LIZ" hes voice just saying her name when her knees go weak. But Liz couldn't look at him right now she might want to kiss him and so much more but how could she deal with the fact that whilst she was revenging his death he was in Roswell mating with tess of all people. Liz feet pounding on the ground her breath was heavy as she clutched her bag she began to pick up her pace to catch up with maria. After the energy blast liz didn't want to stick around to explain about it and maria knew that just by her face after the energy blast. Both the girls kept running in and out of buildings till they got to maria's house. Maria pulled out her keys "I live with Michael now but he wont think to look here so we have about" she spun on her feet to look at the clock that was on the little side wall. The apartment looked the same with Michael stuff just laying around but maria added a bit of a female touch with the cushions and the pretty pictures that was hanging about the room. Liz sat down on one of the stools that was by the kitchen and placed her forehead on the table.

Maria walked over to her best friend who wasn't doing so well finding out your husband was never really dead and had someone knocked up all in one day must of strained you. Maria phone began to buzz she slid her finger across her HTC touch phone and put her phone to her ear.

"Hello… Michael no I will not tell you where I am … I don't care if max is worried about Liz he should of thought about that before getting the bimbo knocked up.. no I don't know anything about what happened to max" Maria hung up on him slamming her phone on the side letting out some frustration. A loud banging appeared at the door, Liz jumped up scarred.

"Liz don't worry its just Kyle and Alex I figured this is something us humans can deal with together " she smiled softly heading to the door. Alex and Kyle burst through the door.

"please tell me none of them followed you" she questioned them locking the door up again.

"no but max is round the corner going frantic looking for her" Kyle spun around looking at Liz sitting at the table.

"Hi Kyle" Liz weakly smiled. Kyle didn't know what to say so both Alex and Kyle walked up to Liz and hugged her tightly.

"Liz don't you dare leave again or I will kick your ass" Alex whispered into her ear.

Maria pushed them all apart "look Id love to do a great welcome home but we have like 15 minutes before Michael comes bursting in that door since hes looking in every possible place he can think of now Liz you need to explain where you have been and about the blasting?" she questioned her whilst keeping her eyes on the door.

"15 minutes wait why are we hiding why don't I just go talk to them" she looked at maria weird

"because they think its weird that max healed you to find out you got some sort of blasting from it is even weirder" she frowned.

"okay fine basically when max died or when he was suppose to be dead I went all over the country looking for the FBI" Looking at her hands in disgust "the things I did to find the answer is something I'm not proud of I killed some people because I thought they were why he was dead" liz burst out crying. Liz hated killing bugs but to know she has killed people for the husband of hers that is suppose to be dead. Maria, alex and kyle stood there in shock.

Maria pulled out the envelope from her pocket "here you need to read this" maria handed liz the letter it had her name written on it in max's handwriting. Liz ripped the envelope open.

_ Liz, I know you wont forgive me for what I have done to you. The wedding of a life time was destroyed by the one person you thought wouldn't do it. Me. The thing was as weird as this sounds but the future you came to me telling me this story about how future me came and talked to you but you didn't do what he wanted so when he went back the world was worse there was no world so future liz came to me and told me the entire story. I'm so glad you didn't make me fall out of love and there was no way I could make you fall out of love with me without hurting you so I had Tess mind warp you on our wedding day. Everything was mind warp. I want you to live a normal human life get a husband who will give you kids and that white puckered fence that you've always wanted._

_Forever and always yours Max._

Liz scrunched the letter into a ball and placed it on the side. As her hand placed over it green sparks went through her hand making her wince in pain. But as she placed her hand over the letter she watched it turn to dust. Maria, Alex and Kyle just looked at her.

"max is pathetic if he waited around a bit longer he would of realised it was too late because I was pregnant with his kid" liz spun around to find all the aliens standing at the door. Max was shocked. Tess looked angry and Michael and Isabelle had the same expression as max. Dammit liz thought she had to explain about the kid. But liz was ready to talk about her daughter Maxine, she was given away so the baby could have a normal life. Back then all liz wanted was revenge.

A/N – so on the last few chapters I didn't make it clear enough that Alex wasn't dead. I just couldn't have him dead in this story because of how much I ship Alex and Isabelle. Anyway I have some good chapters coming up I hope. Please more reviews the more reviews I get the more eager I get to update it.

Also sorry i didn't update i was busy with my college course and getting ready for English but now i'm at university once i get my time table ill try and update every Monday. The next chapter ill have posted by Friday just as a treat.


End file.
